crew bonding
by ninja-catt
Summary: the hammersly crew go camping for team bonding ordered by cmdr.marshall. the counsilors see sexual tension between some of them. what will happen, can they resist them temptation or will it tear them apart. set in S2. pairings ET/nav 2dads/bomber boss/x.
1. Chapter 1

Crew bonding.

Chapter 1.

"wha-at" was all that was heard throughout the otherwise quiet navcom. It was ten in the morning and lieutenant commander mike Flynn had been in navcom for over a hour getting orders which he originally thought was for the hammerslys next patrol, but yet again commander steve marshall, his supposedly friend, sprung a surprise on him and was making him and his crew, or more like family that worked together, go on this this idiotic team bonding thing, for a week to see how much they all trusted eachother and if they were any problems, "you can not be serious sir"he said for about the tenth time, -"yes I can, now for goodness sake mike its only a week with your crew, and if your as close as you say, then it shouldn't be a problem, besides it isn't as if were asking you to jump off a cliff and trust your crew to catch you, just go to eleven counsilling sessions, one with each of your crew or more if need be with certain members,then the rest of your time you can do whatever you want I should think."commander marshall clarrifired. –"gee thanks steve." Mike said sarcastically. – "well you leave in five days on Monday so go and tell your crew", "they will be the death of me" steve muttered as he shoed mike out of the door after telling him they will provide everything that is needed.

After leaving navcom mike made his way home to change into civvies before sending a text to the crew telling them to meet at hammersly in a hour, non official just important info. It was now nearing 11o'clock, the meeting time and he could see some of his crew walking down the dock. Ten minutes later and they were all there himself, x, nav, charge, buffer, swain, R.O, E.T, chefo, spider plus 2dads and bomber who had came as temps for E.T and chefo when they were injured and for some reason never left. 'okay here goes nothing' mike thought.- "shh everyone, commander marshall has ordered us to go camping for a week for team bonding" he looked around at them all had different looks they had wore a second ago, "now tents and things will be provided for us it will be two, six person tents each with three sleeping compartments but don't figure out sleeping arrangements, I don't know why, just don't, when we get there after we get set up we will each go to eleven, ten minute counsilling sessions, one with each of the rest of the crew, don't know why, then they will sort out sleeping arrangements, the commander thinks for the rest of the time we will be able to do as we please, except if the dam counsiller holds a session. It is mandatory, but marshall said if we are as close as we say we are then there shouldn't be any problems. We just need to pack clothes, and things like towels, phones, blankets etc. everything else will be given, plus we will be given money to buy food and things in the town, but still bring some of that too. We leave in five days, on Monday so see you here at eleven o'clock, we will fit into a less cars as possible then be on our way, oh and pack for warm and cold, have a good rest of shore leave."

Monday came sooner than anybody wanted, but here they were cramming into the three biggest cars setting off on their journey to boredom. About an hour and a half later they pulled into a campsite. Another half an hour and they were getting the tents out, since according to nav you couldn't put up a tent like theirs in the rain or it wont be waterproof or something. As the guys were attempting to put them up the counselor came. "hello crew of hammersly, you know the people who aren't helping with the tents are the ones who actually know how to put them up. Why don't you get them to do it." – "oh no that would hurt their pride getting outdone by girls" this was of course nav. – "oh come on we will all sit back and be of assistance if needed, nav and x take one tent, boss and charge take the other and see who finishes first." R.O said, he was fed up already, charge jumped up and made his way over to the tent, - "your on, come on girls bet you wont be able to beat us", buffer already had his notepad out and was taking bets, - "ok, go". About five minutes went past before E.T was asked to help by the girls – "ok, hold that pole there, don't move ok", - "right ma'am" E.T replied as nav started putting the other pole in somewhere, as he looked over he saw buffer doing the same for the x's side. Ten more minutes went past, E.T and buffer were sent away again and the girls were tapping nails into the ground, pulling over the outer part then tapping nails in again. Over on the other tent the boss and charge were only just starting the second round of nails when nav and x were attaching the tunnel that came out of the front.- "tadaa" exclaimed nav eight minutes later, - "argh we were only seconds behind nav, so don't get so cocky" charge said as buffer was handing out winnings five minutes later. An hour had passed, everything was set up, and the crew were eating dinner outside carrying on as usual, completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching them from the caravan opposite. – "hey" nav said as the two counselors walked over – "you were too caught up in eachother that you didn't notice that I'd slipped away to pick up my collegue. This is Jessica and incase you forgot im lisa. Ok since were later than planned because of the rain, we will start now and hopefully be finished by about half eight, and please don't tell anybody what is in each session"

"ugh I hated that, I actually want to just go to sleep and its only half eight or something" nav yawned, - "its getting chillier now" – "chillier its bloody freezing", - "I second that how long do you think we have to wait till we get to know where were sleeping" – "right now hopefully" R.O said as he pointed over to the caravan where Jessica and lisa were walking out. – "ok charge, buffer, swain, R.O, chefo and spider are in that tent decide amongst yourselves whos sleeping where, and in the other tent is, the boss, x, nav, E.T, 2dads and bomber. You six have to sleep with certain people though due to a reason we will explain later." Read lisa from the notebook turning to Jessica to let her finish. – "oh right the boss and x are in one compartment due to sexual tension", The boss and buffer who were drinking at that moment spat out their drinks in surprise as everyone else just looked shocked, Jessica choosing to ignore this carried on " as well as nav and E.T in one and 2Dads and bomber in the other due to the same reasons." – "erm excuse me" said nav not seeming bothered she was sharing with E.T, "but what is the purpose of putting us together if the reason there is sexual tension in the first place is because of the navy non-fraternization rule" – " speak for yourself" cut in the boss – "anyways just because were not working it doesn't mean the rules can be broken so why are we sleeping like this?" nav finished. – " to see if you give into temptation and if you ignore it because if you do give in that easily then that could cause problems on the ship. Anyway these are your sleeping arrangements for the whole trip no switching, you may do whatever you want for the rest of the trip but the six with sexual tension have to come to a fifteen minute session each day at what ever time, and also for the six, if one of you is around the tent you both have to be there, if one of you is in town you have to go together basically except going to the bathroom and changing you have to be together. See you tomorrow and have a good trip." The counsillors walked off after that leaving no time for arguments – "oh my god, what theres no sexual tension" said 2dads " I mean I admit that I like bomb" – "I like you too" – "good but there is no sexual tension, a mean we flirt and joke and nothings ever awkward, which means no tension of any kind" – " yeah same with us" said E.T motioning between himself and nav. – "you's are right like, there is no tension between you's, but x and the bossman…" – " there is yes we know buffer" exclaimed x obviously starting to get annoyed. – "I don't mind being stuck with glue to E.T, we spend loads of time together anyways and, we have done it before when that crazy guy was after us and we had to go into pairs, just like that ey E.T, oooh this is going to be fun. I love camping, me and my dad come here all the time" exclaimed nav excitedly. – "I don't mind either" said bomber "relax x it's only for a week" she smirked. – "yeah, yeah only difference is we've actually been together god knows how many years ago and it didn't end too good, but yous havnt grrrrr, idiotic blonde bimbo."everyone could tell charge was dying to laugh and R.O had that smug grin on his face.

The night carried on like this for a while until nav said "okay im going for a walk" getting up to get her waterproof incase it rained, "oh wait that means you'll have to come" pointing to E.T "doesn't matte-" – "its ok nav ill come, you'll only be pacing and annoying everyone if you don't go for your walkies like a good doggy" –"oy! Cheeky git, are you sure?" – "yeah, come on", he said as he put on his jacket "I'll be back" he called over his shoulder, using his best Arnold schwarzenegger impersonation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Nav and et had walked to the bottom of the campsite, which was actually only about 150metres, and were now going through the dog walk. – "you know you didn't have to come, we could have just stayed and played cards or something, but im glad you came, I like it when its just us two, not that I don't like it with all of them its just nice to be us for a while" nav ended kind of shyly. 'oh my god' E.T thought ' I've never seen nav like this, she kind of cute when shes like this' – "yeah me too, don't worry I wont tell the others you like me best" – " I think they already know, since you know all the 'sexual tension', I cant believe they think that" nav replied with a little laugh. – "where are we going exactly?" – " around the lake, it used to be open for fishers but now theirs all these cabins and things and a mini resort thing for the people who rent them out." Nav sighed "I used to come here all the time with my dad, always on that spot where our tent is, so just like old times." – "that's really cool, I wish I was that close to my dad, you know this is my first time camping, im glad I've gotta spend it all with you" E.T finished, putting his arm around her pulling her closer, after they had got off the narrow path. As they were walking E.T couldn't help but look at her 'god she's beautiful' he thought at least he thought he thought, -"what did you just say?" nav said smiling nervously – "nothing, nothing at all nav" – "E.T please don't lie to me," – 'dam' "I said god shes beautiful" seeing her turn around looking for someone he chuckled. "no, nav I said my thoughts out loud, I was talking about you" nav took a small gasp, she was sure her heart just stopped beating for a second 'no, he must be lying im not beautiful, I mean didn't I just tell him not to lie to me!' she thought – "E.T didn't I just tell you not to lie to me" E.T looked shocked 'does she actually not believe me', - "nav I promise im not lying" he started, he took her hand and spun her round taking the other one so they were facing eachother. "you" placing his hand on her cheek, gently pulling her head up so he was looking into her big brown eyes "are the most beautiful women in the world to me" she smiled at this, but not her normal smile, this was different it was small and kind of shy, "I mean it, you are, even if you had acid thrown on your face so your face was burned a little you still would be to me." He watched a tear trail down her face as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before wiping a second tear away. "hey I didn't mean to make you cry" – "sorry, its just nobody has ever called me that or said anything like it and its kind of ironic that the only person who thinks it is the one person I cant be with because of my stupid job" she said before leaning up to kiss his cheek whispering thank you in his ear before pulling away and starting to walk again, keeping one of their hands joined and putting her other one in her pocket.

"nav" E.T said about ten minutes later – "yeah" they had been walking in a comfortable silence since their last convosation – "I kind of got a favour to ask" – " shoot" – "erm well you see this is the campsite that my family was supposed to come to this week and they weren't gonna come because I would be missing it but then they heard I was here so when they rang me I said I could do whatever I wanted most of the time because it was before we found out we had to stick together, so now there coming tomorrow and I was wondering if maybe you would come and sit with them a bit each day so I could still see them, pretty please" – "err sure, but what family members are we talking here?" – "erm, my parents, sisters, grandparents, brother in law and one of my nieces. I know its a lot to ask but I would really appreciate it and owe you big time and if you want to leave sooner than planed just text me or something and we'll go" – "its alright, but I get to sit on your knee, hahaha" – " ok deal" – "come on were back at the campsite, have you got the loo key?" – "erm yeah its here come on I'll wait for you nav" – " aww thanks".

When they got back everyone was sitting round in a circle talking, buffer noticed them first "well well well, the wanderers have returned, have a nice walk?" – " yeah actually we did buff" said nav "we aren't even going out and im already meeting the family tomorrow" everyone looked confused – "you know how I was supposed to go camping with the family but blew it off for this, well before I knew I had to stick with nav I told them I would meet up with them a bit since were on the same campsite so now if I go she goes." Everyone seemed to get it now – "ok who wants to play cards" said charge chucking a pack onto the table, there was a lot of people agreeing but nav didn't answer,- "na, I think im just going to get in a early night," she eventually said "oh wait does that mean you will have to come in too" pointing to E.T – "yeah I think" he answered – "never mind then."she said taking her seat next to E.T "come on let me thrash you all at cards, what we playing?"

Later that night after lots of games of cards and 2dads winning lots of money, half the team were in bed when things started to get awkward in the other tent. " right so erm, girls get changed then guys go in after, that'll work right." Said the boss, there was a chorus of yes boss' "and I would like you all on my crew when we get back so no funny business agreed." With that the girls went into their sleeping areas to get changed, as the guys stripped to their underpants, or In the boss' case underpants and a t-shirt, -"you'll be boiling boss, your in separate sleeping bags you know, she isn't going to jump you in the night." – "oy! I heard that 2Dads." X said just as nav and et's compartment opened to let him in.- "good look mate" was heard as he crawled inside, and that was exactly what was needed for nav was lying out on top of the sleeping bag in a low-cut vest top and some shorts. He took a gulp before saying "bloody hell nav, you trying to give me heart attack" she just smiled – "well since you think im beautiful I decided to let you see some more of me, plus its far to hot to be in this thick sleeping bag:". so for the rest of the night E.T tried hard not to think of who was lying next to him. The next morning E.T woke up at about six to find nav snuggled into his side with her head over his heart, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest. "nav" – "yes E.T" – "erm what are you doing" – "erm I thought that would be pretty obvious, im lying down with my head on your heart drawing patterns on your chest." – "and may I ask why, not that I mind" he stated while wrapping his arms Around her middle holding her to him "and wernt you on the other side last night" – "I could ask what your doing since you just wrapped your arms around me but that will probably make you take them away and I like it so ill just answer. I had a little bit of a bad dream an hour ago about you dying, don't ask why anyway it lasted like 30seconds then I woke up so I swapped sides and put my head on your heart so I could reassure myself that it was just a dream. Sorry" he pulled her even closer at this "its alright". Josh kissed the top of her head and then buried his face in her hair "you want to talk about it?" he asked – "no its alright it was just about the fulton thing, kind of like a flash back but my idea didn't work and then they couldn't get you out in time so you died." Josh could tell she was close to tears now so he removed his hand from her waist and pushed her chin up – "hey im ok the idea did work you, were brilliant, I said when I came back that you weren't guna lose me and I meant it im not going anywhere" he said still looking at her when he realized something " this isn't the first time something like this has happened, you're the one who keeps calling me in the middle of the night and not saying anything I was getting slightly freaked out." – "sorry, I was just checking, I just needed to hear your voice, make sure you were alive." – "its alright, okay so its half six in the morning and I need to know if your getting up or not." – "erm in ten minutes" – "are we going for a run then like usual?" – "yeah, we can run into town, ring here when we get there to pick up dinner because by the time we get back it will be nearly dinner time, see if they need anything else, then run back if you want. Its only a couple of miles but if we run both ways it should equal what we normally do" –"ok".

They stayed lying on the uncomftable mattress relishing the comfort that was radiating off the other person, before getting up. Nikki grabbed her running gear from the main compartment while josh got changed then josh went to get his shoes while nikki got changed both being quiet as not to wake anyone. Ten minutes later they were on their way into town, nikki had decided to take the longer and more scenic route so they didn't get in to town till about half eight, just as the rest of the crew were getting up. "where the hell is nav and E.T?" said the boss clearly frustrated – "they've probably gone for a run or something" charge said " nav will know her way around this place if she comes here all the time" – "I suppose" – "ooh speak of the devils" – "where I don't see them" spider said looking around – "that's because their ringing me you idiot" charge said smacking spider on the head before answering. "ok they are in town and wanted to know if we wanted anything, ive already told them to get dinner, we'll just get sandwiches from gregs, so anything else?" there was a chorus of no's "right" going back to the phone "no we don't want anything else we'll just go shopping later" – "right they don't want anything so lets get that then head back" – "wait, nav, before we go back I just wanted to tell you that when we get back to cairns im going to put in for a transfer again, this time I wont move back I promise and I'll take you out properly, I mean If you still want that" – "would you really move" – "yeah, course I wou-" he didn't get to finish because nav launched herself at him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Meanwhile back at the campsite bomber and 2dads were in their compartment, with everyone else wondering where they were and what they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>2dads pov:<p>

"lee when we get back to cairns im going to ask for a transfer, I want every night that were both on shore leave to be like last night and that cant happen on less one of us moves boats. I know last night you said you would but I don't want you to, you love hammersly and even though I do to, you're more like well you and not as idiotic, than you were on the other boats." Bomber said – "I love you bomb" – "I love you too" – "we'll talk about this transfer thing when we get back ok?" I could here everyone else talking outside and didn't want them to hear just incase they said anything. – "ok"

_*flashback* _

_Nav and ETs compartment had just been unzipped and ET had gone into the lions den, I didn't know how he was going to get to sleep with the person he loves lying next to him, well never mind ET I don't know how im going to get to sleep with the person I love lying next to me. At least they've went out and kissed and established feelings and stuff. I was brought out of my thoughts by bomber telling me to hurry up and get in since it was getting colder now she'd unzipped the thing. I saw the boss crawl into his room just before I did, ok Leo be a man and go inside, its only bomber. Phah only bomber, that's an understatement, I went inside eventually and bomber still hadn't got into her sleeping bag so I saw a bit more of bomber than I thought I would "oh for god sake 2dads, we all know you fancy me but stop staring and close the dam door thing please" she said bringing me out of my thought for a second time that night.__  
><em>An hour later and I still wasn't asleep apparently bomber wasn't either.-"2dads" – "yeah" – "can I erm snuggle up to you im still cold." – I was speechless, so instead of answering I just moved over, turned onto my other side and pulled her into my arms. It was more difficult than I thought, since we were in sleeping bags, then I had an idea –"hey bomb" – "yeah" – "get off me a sec" she looked up at me confused, those beautiful brown eyes staring into mine "just do it, im making it more comfortable" – "erm okay" she got off me and I unzipped mine and her sleeping bags then zipped them together to make one big double sleeping bag – "see totally genius, now come here" I said motioning for her to come back, she placed her head on my chest, entwined her legs with mine and draped her arm over my stomach. – "thanks Leo" that made me smile even more than I already was, I don't think she's ever called me Leo before "what are you smiling at Leo" there she goes again – "you called me Leo" – "so" – "you've never called me Leo before" – "im sure I have" – "nope" – "well do you want me to call you it more often?" – "Yeah, it sounds nice compared to 2dads, I mean only if you want to" – "I do." – you know hoe we both like each other" - "yeah" - "do you think we would have a chance at being together properly?" - "yeah, I really do we could keep it secret till we know it will definitely work or ill transfer off hammersly, I don't really care which one I just want to be with you" - "you'd transfer?" "Yeah" I gave her a soft kiss on the lips to tide us over till we got back to <em>__cairns__, "now go to sleep" I said ending the convosation and tightening my grip on her a little. – "Night Leo" – "night bex" and after kissing her head. I fell into the best sleep I possibly could lying on this stupid air mattress.__  
><em>The next morning I woke up to find us still tangled together, I started to absentmindedly rake my fingers through her gorgeous browny-red hair, but as she started to stir I stopped hoping she would fall back to sleep and we could stay like this for longer, when I realized she was fully awake I prepared myself for her to get up but she didn't she just said "why did you stop" I was shocked she liked me running my fingers through her hair. I played dumb incase that's not what she meant – "what" – "why did you stop playing with my hair" – " you were waking up" – "so" – "I don't know" I said starting again. She seemed to sink further into me burying her face into my neck before looking up at me. "I think that was the best nights sleep you could have on this thing" she said pointing to the mattress – "yep I know" – "can we stay here for a while" – "yeah but I think im enjoying this too much, plus were not supposed to be doing this" she give a deep sigh " I know were not" she started tracing one of my scars. "Oh and lee" – "yeah" I said smiling at the nickname – "im enjoying this too much too." We drifted back to sleep with me thinking I wanted to wake up like this everyday.<em>_

_*end of flashback* _back to present.

I looked down at bomber when I felt her smiling into my chest "what you smiling about eh?" - "last night, you kissed me and called me bex" - "yeah I know, bex suits you and I was thinking that you're sexy, which of course brought me to sexy bexy, but obviously I couldn't call you that so it turned into bex, which you would suit even if you weren't sexy, but you are so it worked both ways." she had been giggling in a very un-bomber like way since I started talking so I started babbling to see if she would keep going, I was in big trouble if that was all it took to make me love her more. And that was when I realized it I didn't just love her, I was falling for her big time maybes a little too fast, but for some reason I really didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day nav and ET were sitting inside their compartment, it was around midnight and everyone had just gone to bed. The guys decided to go to the toilet while girls got changed then they switched, once the girls had come back and everyone was in bed, but nav was getting nervous 'what if his family don't like me' she thought 'ughh why do I even care, because you love him silly' "grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" – "nik what's wrong you've been acting strange since I got that phone call from my mum saying what time they'd be here tomorrow, come on you can tell me" – "im scared, what if they don't like me or something it would be ok if we weren't going to give it a try when we got home, we probably wouldn't even see each other again but we will if we work out and I don't ant them to hate me before we've even started, they might make you change your mind or something." – "nik, hey look at me, they couldn't make me change my mind even if they wanted to, but they wont because they will love you and besides you've still got my nieces they love you especially neve, okay?" – "Yeah okay" – "anyway you don't need them to love you, you've got me for that, haven't you." – "do I?" – "yeah, I love you and that's not going to change no matter what." She gave ET her special smile the one that she saved just for him – "I love you too j" – "right so come here" he said lying back down pulling the blanket, that they had decided to use instead of the sleeping bags , down over him before lifting it up slightly opening his arms to let her in. she shuffled down so she had her back to him with him laying his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.- "ET" - "yeah" she quickly swiveled herself round and before he knew what she was doing she kissed him smack on the lips.

**Josh pov. **

Nikki was kissing me, I didn't react at first, I was surprised then I properly realized what was happening, my hands flew up to the back of her head pulling her closer. I moved so I was partly hovering over her, and felt her leg bend by my side, she moaned into my mouth when I gently coaxed it open with my tongue, trying to deepen the kiss. After about another minute I pulled away looking into her eyes. They were sparkling, they were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen perfect to go with her beautiful face.

She reached up and briefly closed the gap kissing me for a second when I took the chance to whisper "I love you" to her. – "I love you too" she whispered back. I moved back onto my back pulling her to me this time with her facing me with her head on my chest in the same position that I woke up in earlier that day, with that we drifted off to sleep.

The next day started similar to the day before nav and ET got up before everyone else and ran into town grabbed some breakfast then ran back making much quicker time than yesterday getting there just before everyone woke up. They started to make breakfast hoping they could go out soon and postpone meeting his family since they would be there in a hour or two. Half an hour later people started to get up smelling the full English breakfast that had been made outside, making them move quicker. "well, what do we have here is this for us then eh?" inquired charge – "no, we just thought we'd eat it all so we would have some calories to burn off when we go out for a run." – "spider chuckled and slapped charge on the back – "that, my friend was a play on words" he said – "how" answered charge – "because that's what you do except you don't usually burn it off" slapping in on the stomach this time. After dinner was ready nav and E.T set off for their run into town. Once they got there they settled down at the same café they had the day before getting water each. "Josh, will your family be there when we get back" – "yeah, they rang when you went to the loo at the waterfall, I explained the whole situation. Said that we weren't together yet but will be when we get back and that the reason you would be there is because of the therapists. I told them everything so they won't get the wrong idea, if there even is a wrong idea they could get from this situation. It'll be fine I promise" – "yeah I know like you said yesterday even if its not I still got you and neve." She said to him smiling across the table. After they had drank half of the water they set off again not stopping till the got to the end of the path where it joined to the campsite "run to tent, grab stuff for shower, go to shower, meet back at tent ,go see family, zimples" josh said in a meerkat accent. -"come on race you back to the tent"

Nikki had won by seconds in the race but it been nearly an hour since that and now they were heading over to josh's family's tent. Nikki was pooping her self "josh im pooping myself not literally obviously but still. Arrrghhhh. Ok im fine why did you stop walking you freak" – "I don't know come on" As they got closer to the tent his family could here them from the inside – "and anyway im not a freak"- "keep telling yourself that babe" – "im not, you obviously don't think I am because If I remember correctly you said when we first met that you date date freaks" – "ahh but I was talking about you wasn't I so maybes I just made a exception, or not since were not dating" she finished, sticking her tounge out at him, just before he unzipped the tent and they stepped inside.


End file.
